Strange Bedfellows
by Peony-princesa
Summary: Seymour is instantly intrigued by the young Al Bhed girl in his home and decides he wants to know her - in a Biblical sense. Who knew it would turn into an obsession? Originally a oneshot, who knows what it's going to turn into (lotsa smut, yo.)"
1. Chapter 1

He had noticed the young Al Bhed girl immediately; the way she flitted from one companion to another, asking questions, making jokes and inappropriate comments, and then enthusiastically helping herself to the array of food that was set out for Summoner Yuna's entourage had made her hard to miss. Her name was Rikku, as his attendant informed him, she was Lady Yuna's cousin, and had only just become her guardian.

Seymour had been watching the Summoner and her guardians from an upper room, wanting to get a feel for the dynamics of the group before meeting with them. He'd called them to Guadosalaam to propose a contract of marriage to the summoner, and he knew that he would have to be persuasive in order to sway her, especially because her guardians were sure to object, and it was common knowledge that Yuna held their opinions in high regard, particularly that of the mysterious young boy who claimed to be from the City of the Dead.

Rikku's irrepressible personality and seeming complete disregard for the gravity of being in the home of a Maester amused him; it was rare that he came into contact with people who didn't immediately fall into an attitude of either exaggerated obeisance, or thinly veiled disgust when they met him.

" _It will be interesting to see how she conducts herself when she actually finds herself in my presence."_ he thought to himself with an inward chuckle before making his way to the foyer to receive them.

Seymour kept an eye on Rikku from the point of introducing himself to the group, to when he ushered Yuna into the next room to speak with her privately, noting that, while Rikku had become quiet in his presence, her only other change in demeanor was that she stared at him with great curiosity. He could feel her inquisitive eyea roving over him, and though she was quick to drop her gaze when he glanced in her direction, it came right back when he looked away. Though she wasn't exactly subtle in her inspection of him, he felt nothing other than curiosity; there was none of the usual hostility or disgust that he had long come to expect when humans looked at him.

" _Ah, but she's an Al Bhed,"_ he reminded himself _"she is probably quite accustomed to getting stared at herself."_

Talks with Yuna went seemingly well; she had at first been taken aback at Seymour's proposal, but calmed down as he explained that it was more of a business contract than a proposal based on personal interest, and that she need not worry that he would interfere with her pilgrimage. She hesitated when he asked about the Zanarkand boy, and refrained from elaborating on her feelings for him, but told Seymour that it wouldn't influence her decision. They parted ways with the agreement to meet at Macalania temple, where she would give him her final answer, and he escorted her back to her companions.

Seymour personally ushered Yuna and her entourage from his estate, and as they passed him to leave, he saw that Rikku was the last in line, hanging back a bit as she craned her neck, trying to take in as much of the place as she could. As she walked passed him, he spoke to her, his voice even and friendly.

"Rikku, isn't it? Take care on the thunder plains, the lightning has been worse than ever of late."

Her eyes were wide as she gazed up at him, her spiral irises flitting over his face with that same curiosity, though at the mention of lightning, a hint of fear sprang up behind her eyes.

"Here," he held his hand out to her and dropped a yellow armlet into her open palm, giving her a slight smile "this should help. A summoner is only safe as long as her guardians remain so as well."

She gave him a quick nod and scampered past him, clutching the gift in her hand.

" _I predict that I am going to see quite a lot of that one."_ he said to himself with a quiet laugh _"And how I will enjoy her company."_

Not twelve hours after Yuna and her entourage left Guadosalaam, they had already returned. Seymour was lounging in his chambers, clad in only his kimono and a pair of breeches, when Tromell entered, announcing that Lady Yuna was back; one of her guardians had been injured and needed care. Seymour nodded and got up, tightening the belt of his robe before exiting his quarters and striding down the large staircase to receive his guests once again.

"Lady Yuna, are you alright? What happened?"

Yuna looked up at him, her eyes filled with concern, "Maester Seymour, I'm sorry to trouble you at this hour, but I didn't know what else to do." her gaze had fallen to his bare chest and she paused for a moment before continuing "My guardian, Rikku, was hit by a strong bolt of lightning in a battle with a group of yellow elementals. The armlet she was wearing took most of the damage, but she was still hit quite hard; not to mention that she is deathly afraid of thunder and lightning. I think it was all too much, and we can't seem to wake her."

Seymour stepped over to where the girl was being held in the arms of Yuna's Ronso guardian, Kimahri, and looked her over, laying the back of his hand on her forehead, and then lifting one of her eyelids to inspect her pupils.

"The lightning damage doesn't appear to be too great. Rather, it seems that the fear it induced caused a bit of emotional trauma that she wasn't prepared to deal with." he said, taking a step back, folding his arms over his chest and thinking for a moment. "She needs rest; well insulated from the sounds of the thunder plains. Your pilgrimage is of vital importance, Lady Yuna, I suggest you leave her here to recover while you continue on to the temple in Macalania."

Yuna looked doubtful "Are you sure? I think she would be upset if we left her. What do all of you think?" she turned to her guardians, entreating their input.

Lulu spoke first, "I agree, it would be a shame to leave the poor thing, if only temporarily. Perhaps we could wait a day or two?"

"Hmph. The girl knew what she was getting into when she signed up to be your guardian, Yuna. Your pilgrimage is not a holiday that can simply be postponed. Every day that goes by that you fail to defeat sin, more innocent people could die." The old monk's voice was quiet, but firm.

"Whoa there, Auron, lighten up a would ya?" Tidus stepped forward "Yuna knows the score, she wouldn't suggest it because she's forgotten. Chill out."

"I agree with Master Auron." Wakka also had his arms folded over his chest "The Al Bhed knew what it meant to be a guardian. We can't just delay our mission because she couldn't cut it. We don't need to baby her." His words drew groans of disgust from both Tidus and Lulu, while Yuna only frowned.

"I do want to make sure Rikku recovers, but you're right, my pilgrimage is my highest priority right now, and people will suffer if I delay." She turned to Seymour "Maester Seymour, are you sure you don't mind taking care of her? I don't want to impose on you."

"It is no imposition at all, Lady Yuna. I would be honored to care for one of your guardians." he extended his hand benevolently "She shall be looked after as if she were one of my own."

Yuna thanked him profusely, and Kimahri laid the unconscious Rikku down on a nearby sofa.

"This means so much to me, Maester Seymour, you have my utmost gratitude. I look forward to meeting with you once I have besought the fayth in Macalania." the look she gave him was soulful as she once again left his estate.

Seymour turned his attention to Rikku just as Tromell was ordering two servant Guado to carry her to a guest room. "Never mind, Tromell, I will attend to the girl myself."

"But Maester Seymour," the attendant protested "she is just a human. I understand the need to ingratiate yourself to the Lady Summoner, but don't degrade yourself by designing to care for a human."

Seymour frowned "I thank you for your concern, Tromell, but I will do as I see fit in my own home. You may leave. All of you."

The two servants left immediately, followed by the older Guado, who shook his head as he went, mumbling about "The fall of guadokind".

Once they were gone, Seymour slid his hands under the unconscious girl and lifted her up, cradling her against his chest as he carried her up to his quarters. Laying her gently down on a low couch in his bedroom, he went into the bathroom and drew a warm bath, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold, and adding a soothing blend of aromatic oils to the water.

Lastly, he shrugged off his robe before picking Rikku up again, and setting her on the edge of the tub so he could undress her. She was so much smaller than he was, that he found it quite easy to slip her top off over her head and slide her small shorts over her hips and down her legs. He then lifted her once again and eased her into the water, taking care not to let her slide in too fast and let her head slip beneath the water.

Once she was seated, her back propped up against the side of the tub, he gently tugged her hair free of her ponytail and began washing it, kneading his fingers into her scalp. When he was done bathing her, he lifted her out of the water and wrapped her in one of his kimonos, laying her back down on the low couch near the foot of his bed. As he was about to rise to his feet, Rikku's eyes opened slowly, and she gazed at him for a few minutes, her lips moving, but her words were soft and mumbled.

Leaning down, Seymour put his ear near her mouth to hear what she was saying, slight smile spreading over his face as he realized what she had said: "You're beautiful."

"As are you, Rikku." he said, gazing down at her as she drifted off again "As are you."

Rikku slept soundly throughout the next day, finally waking in the evening just as twilight was taking over. Opening her eyes slowly, she surveyed the room she was in with a sense of bewilderment. While she didn't recognize it, the architecture and decor told her that she had to be back in Guadosalaam, though she couldn't remember how she got there. Clutching the kimono around herself - it was so large it hung off one shoulder and halfway down her back - she got up off of the couch and wandered around the room, taking stock of its furnishings; whoever lived here had to be rich, she thought, she'd never seen such finery.

When she finished exploring the room, she decided to move beyond, and choosing the door closest to her, turned the handle and walked through. The lights were low, so it took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, she froze, her breath catching in her throat, and her cheeks feeling suddenly like they were on fire.

Standing there in front of her, with his back to her, was Maester Seymour, clad in nothing but the towel slung low around his waist as he wrung bathwater from his azure tresses.

Rikku felt like her feet had sprouted roots, holding her to the spot, unable to turn and run. Just as she felt her sense of shock start to subside and was just about to back out of the room in hopes that he wouldn't notice the intrusion, Seymour glanced up into the mirror in front of him, and spotted her, their eyes meeting.

"I'm glad to see you are awake." his voice was smooth and he seemed completely unbothered that she'd just walked in on him getting out of the bath "How are you feeling, Rikku?"

She blinked twice before dropping her eyes, a blush spreading over her cheeks "I'm feeling much better, Maester Seymour," she blurted out, pulling at where the kimono fell off her shoulder in an attempt to cover herself "but how did I get here? And why am I wearing this?"

He laughed, amused at her bluntness "Your companions brought you here after a bad encounter on the thunder plains. You've slept almost an entire day. As for the kimono, it is one of mine, and I dressed you in it after I bathed you, you were quite filthy from tramping through the mud on the thunder plains."

Rikku's eyes were wide already, but at the mention of the bath, they flew open even wider, giving her a panicked, owlish appearance as her hands flew up to cover her mouth " _You_ bathed me?!" she squeaked as she stared at him in horror.

Seymour turned around to face her, throwing his damp hair over his shoulder, and stood there looking her over before speaking "I did. I would have preferred you were conscious so you could do it yourself - I'm not adept at washing human hair - but you were unfortunately indisposed."

Rikku continued to stare at him, still blushing furiously "Y-you saw me _naked."_ she gasped out finally.

This time, Seymour stifled his mirth before it could register on his face; after all, he wanted to put her at ease, and letting her think that he was laughing at her would have exactly the opposite effect. He nodded "My only other option was to leave the task to one of my attendants, and as none of them are female, I decided that it would be better-in the instance that you woke up during said bath-that you would find a somewhat familiar face rather than a strange guado bathing you."

Rikku considered his words, her face scrunching up at the idea of coming to in a tub of water, being washed by a guado she'd never even laid eyes on before.

"I suppose you're right. I wouldn't have liked that at all, so thanks for making that choice, I guess."

Seymour smiled at her hesitant gratitude "No need for that, but moving on, I imagine you are quite hungry? You've been asleep for a long while and I am confident that you have a healthy appetite by now."

She hadn't thought of food, but as soon as he mentioned it, she realized that she was starving.

"Ugh, you're right. I could eat a whole shoopuff!"

Laughing as he went to his closet to retrieve a kimono for himself, Seymour put the garment on and tied it loosely at his waist before turning to face Rikku again "I'm sorry to tell you, but shoopuff isn't on the menu, however, my chef is quite skilled, and I'm sure we can find something that you'll like. Please make yourself comfortable while I summon an attendant."

When the food arrived, Rikku could barely contain her excitement, eagerly pushing back the oversized sleeves of her kimono and peeking into each of the dishes that were laid out on a low table in Seymour's quarters.

He watched her with amusement as he reclined in his usual seat near the bed, enjoying her enthusiasm in trying each of the dishes.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?" she asked around a mouthful of something that clearly delighted her based in the gusto with which she was consuming it.

"I ate before you woke up, please just enjoy yourself. "

"But this is so good, you have to try it!" her spunky nature was re emerging as she became more comfortable, and it was clear she wanted company in her enjoyment of the food.

"I assure you, I am quite aware of how skilled my kitchen is, I don't need to try it." he chuckled, her bubbly attitude preventing him from feeling even the least bit serious.

Not accepting Seymour's refusal, Rikku picked up her plate and scampered over to him, picking up a ball of something red and holding it to his lips.

"Try it."

After giving her a long stare of mild disbelief, which she returned with a smile and eager eyes, he let her feed him the morsel, whereupon, she grinned widely and continued plying him with her favorite selections from the table.

As Rikku got comfortable forcing different foods on him, Seymour couldn't help but be keenly aware of how she had leaned her hip against his, and how her fingertips lingered on his lips as she fed him, gazing at him expectantly to see how he liked her choice.

When she had finally eaten to satisfaction, and finished her game of feeding Seymour, Rikku yawned widely, rubbing a hand across her eyes.

"You'd think after sleeping for so long, that I'd be able to stay up a while longer." she giggled, an act that was arrested by another large yawn that threatened to put her to sleep entirely.

"I'd say that is the perfect reason to go to bed then." Seymour answered, rising from his seat and moving to the low couch she had slept on before "I'll make you up a new bed and then we can both get our rest."

As he went about making her bed, Rikku had hopped up on the side of his, and was absently kicking her legs as they hung off the edge, and rubbing her eyes occasionally, doing her best to keep from dozing off. When he was done, he looked up to see her, sprawled across his bed and snoring gently. As much as he wanted to just leave her there, he slid his arms underneath her slumbering form and lifted her up, holding her close to his body as he brought her to her own little bed and laid her down gently, tucking the blankets around her shoulders.

Somewhere during the middle of the night, something woke Seymour up; he lay there for a few moments, wondering what had interrupted his slumber when, turning his head, he saw a small form creeping across the room toward his closet. Amused, he turned on his side as carefully as he could, making no sound so he could watch and see what was going on. The small figure was wrapped tightly in the blanket he had given her to sleep, with only a single hand poking out. The hand reached for the closet door knob and turned it hesitantly, gaining confidence when it made no sound, and exerting more force.

"Rikku, is there something you need?"

A startled yelp came from the bundle of blanket, and the figure started violently, then a stream of babbled apologies burst forth, words tumbling over each other until she got so short of breath that she had to pause and take a few deep breaths.

Taking advantage of the temporary silence, Seymour repeated his question: "Is there something you need?"

"I'm cold, I was looking for another blanket."

"Ah, well let me see if I can find one in one of the guest rooms." he sat up, swung his legs over the side of his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, realizing he was still a bit groggy.

"Oh no! Don't get up! Don't you have one up here somewhere? I can get it myself!" she took a few hurried steps toward him, a tinge of guilt in her voice.

"I'm afraid you won't find another blanket up here; I never get cold and therefore have no use for them."

Rikku had been looking at him from the opening of the blanket where it was wrapped around her head like a hood, and he could see in the dim light that she had scrunched up her nose.

"You never get cold? How does that work? I grew up in the desert, I'm always cold." she grumbled pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

Seymour chuckled and held out his hand to her "Come here, I'll show you."

She looked at him hesitantly, not with suspicion or fear, but shyness, and took several timid steps toward him where he still sat on the edge of the bed, stopping a small distance from him.

Laughing again, Seymour reached out his hand and delved it into the blanket that Rikku had cocooned herself in, until he found and grasped the belt of her kimono, pulling her to him to stand in front of him just between his knees.

Rikku giggled nervously "What are you going to do, teach me how to be warm all the time like you?"

"No, I'm going to share it with you."

Her eyes got wide, spiral pupils making them appear even bigger than normal. Her cheeks flushing adorably, Rikku poked her hand out of her cocoon and reached out to him, her finger tracing over the blue veins of his forehead.

Seymour let his eyes fall closed under her touch, enjoying the curious affections of the small human girl.

"Do you you remember telling me that I was beautiful?"

The hand was yanked back into the recesses of blanket and the face disappeared, the only evidence of a living being was the mortified squeak that emanated from its depths.

"I said WHAT?!"

Seymour had opened one eye as he reminded her of her sleepy ramblings, and was now laughing as he began peeling back the layers of blanket to get to the embarrassed girl beneath them.

"I said it back, if that matters at all." he told her when he had pushed the blanket off of her head.

Rikku blinked and blushed again "What? No, stop it." she said, trying to draw the blanket up over her head and face again.

He took hold of both her hands, stopping her from hiding again, and then pushed the blanket off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "I meant what I said. I think you are beautiful, Rikku." Before she could protest, he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her close, kissing her passionately.

Rikku was so shocked that she didn't move for a few moments, and then started melting into his touch before starting and pulling away. "But you're marrying Yunie! You shouldn't be touching me like that."

She had begun to back away when he caught her by the hips "Perhaps not, but is it any different from the way Lady Yuna behaves with the Zanarkand boy? Tell me honestly, Rikku. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Rikku blushed and fidgeted with the belt of her kimono "I mean, I have seen them touching each other a couple times when we were all supposed to be sleeping, but I don't know if it was quite like how you just kissed me…" she trailed off, staring down at her fingers as they twisted in the fabric of the kimono.

"Lady Yuna cares about him, I think we both know that, Rikku. And I think we also know that that won't change when she and I marry." he pulled her a little closer, running his thumbs over her hip bones through the fabric that covered them. "Marriages like these are rarely, if ever, about being with the one you love. It's more like a business arrangement."

Rikku had stopped pulling against his grip as he spoke, and was considering him with serious eyes.

"You really think Yunie feels that way?"

"I'm sure she does," he answered "in fact, I doubt our marriage will have much effect on their relationship. Truth be told, I genuinely don't care."

"But why me?" she asked hesitantly " you don't know anything about me, why am I interesting to you?"

"Because you never looked at me with suspicion or disgust like other people do. You know what it means to be different and shunned for that difference, and I am utterly entranced by that. You are a lovely curiosity to me and I want to know you."

Rikku stared at him, her eyes searching his face for any excuse to validate her doubt and, finding none, whispered "I want to know you, too."

His eyes lighting up, Seymour leaned in, slowly this time, and kissed her again, reaching out with his tongue and probing the parting of her lips until she opened them and allowed him entrance. Keeping one hand firmly attached to Rikku's hip, he slid the other one up her back, fisting it in the fabric of the robe she wore and drawing it part way down her shoulders.

Rikku had taken in a sharp breath as he kissed her; unaccustomed to the intensity of his touch, she responded shyly at first, enjoying the kiss and reached out with her own tongue to flick it lightly against his, but clutching the edges of the kimono at her chest to keep from being too exposed. As Seymour continued his caresses, she began to warm to the contact, slipping her free hand to his chest and holding it there timidly.

Rikku's hesitation only fueled Seymour's desire for her and, pulling his tongue from her mouth and moving to the edge of her jaw, then below her ear, and down her neck, eliciting increasingly desperate whimpers from her as he went. When he reached the place where her neck and shoulder met, he nipped at her skin with his teeth, pulling a small squeal from her mouth and causing her hand to fly up to clutch at his hair and neck.

Seizing his opportunity, Seymour pulled Rikku's robe open and pushed it down her shoulders, his mouth falling open slightly as his breathing increased, descending on one of the little pink nipples that had begun pebbling up at the first breath of exposure.

She gasped loudly and tugged at his hair, vainly trying to pull his mouth away from from her sensitive flesh, but he was determined, holding her more firmly, flicking his tongue over her nipple and sucking until she whined and twisted in his grasp, overwhelmed by the stimulation.

"Hold still." he murmured against her skin with a quiet laugh "It's harder to enjoy you with you squirming like that."

"I can't help it" she answered breathily "it's too much-ah!" she gasped again as she felt his teeth graze over her nipple.

The little sounds she made only served to stoke the fire of his passion for her, and he gripped her more tightly as he nuzzled into the little valley between her breasts and began kissing his way down to her stomach. The farther down he went, the more agitated Rikku became, yelping when he reached her bellybutton and trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Seeing that he would need to calm her down before moving further, Seymour removed his mouth from her skin and sat up, still keeping his firm grip on her waist. They remained there, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments until he glanced down at her lips and saw that they were swollen and raw from where she had been biting them. He leaned in and pressed gentle kisses to her reddened skin, one hand coming up to cradle her face as he did so.

Rikku responded in kind, circling her arms around his neck and holding him tightly as she kissed him back.

Feeling her relax against his touch, Seymour loosened the his hold on her waist and, still keeping one hand fixed to her jaw, began tugged at the belt of her kimono, untying it and pulling it open.

Rikku started to tense up again, feeling vulnerable as he pulled her clothing away, but he slipped his hand inside her garment and wound it around her waist, taking care not to scratch her with his long nails, and pulling her forward, nudging her legs apart with his knee, and guiding her down to straddle it. As she settled on his knee, Seymour immediately felt her arousal soak through the thin fabric of his breeches, and it made him groan in anticipation as he closed his mouth over the skin above her pulse point.

As he continued showering Rikku with his affections, Seymour tightened the arm he had around her waist, and pressed her down on his knee, providing a small amount of simulation, and trying to encourage her to seek out her pleasure.

Rikku caught on immediately and he grinned against her skin as he felt her clamp her legs tightly around his, and begin rocking back and forth, gently at first, but with more intensity as she she felt her pleasure growing. She was just beginning to roll her hips with wanton abandon when the door flew open.

"Maester Seymour! Your guards heard noises, are you alright?"

Rikku had shrieked at the intrusion and buried her face in Seymour's chest, trying desperately to yank the kimono that still hung off her arms, over her head and face.

His hand had held fast to her thigh while his other arm slipped up around her back protectively.

"Tromell, I am quite fine." he said, his voice measured and calm on the surface, but the way he spoke through his teeth belied a mounting rage "Please leave us be."

The attended gazed at the pair, his disapproval clear on his face "My lord are you sure? You should be asleep, your plans for-"

"Get. Out."

The way he spat out the words told the old man that there would be no negotiating. Tromell had seen how Seymour was when he spoke with that much rage, and he reluctantly turned to go.

"Very well, my lord."

When he was gone, they remained in silence for a while, Seymour running his nails gently up and down Rikku's back until he leaned away from her, took her chin between his thumb and finger and tipped her head back.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, though her cheeks were still flushed from the surprise and embarrassment of it all. As he leaned in and kissed her softly, Rikku could feel the heat rushing back into her blood and pooling in her belly. She didn't want to stop, despite the shock she just endured, and the way Seymour was kissing her was making her lose sight of everything other than how he made her feel.

He went back to exploring her skin with his mouth as he pressed his leg up against her heat, until she was once again rolling her hips against him, desperate for any kind of friction she could get.

Wanting to be free from any barrier between her skin and his hands, Seymour reached around behind Rikku and took hold of the kimono that hung loosely around her arms, pulling it off and tossing it to the side.

Rikku shrank back at the exposure, but his hands were immediately roving over every inch of her skin, making her breath come fast and hot.

Seymour slipped one of his hands up her back, coming to rest where her neck met her shoulder, while the other smoothed over her thigh, the long nail of his thumb running along the seam where her thigh met her abdomen, making her writhe and whimper against him. He could tell that she was growing closer to her peak, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her hips and waist, burying his face in her neck and pushing his leg up against her in rhythmic motions until he felt her stiffen in his embrace and clutch him with all her might, letting out a long low moan before going limp.

Drawing back, Seymour gazed down and the girl in his arms and smiled into her hazy eyes.

"Are you still with me, Rikku?" he asked with a soft laugh.

"Mhmm." she muttered, her eyes fluttering open "That was amazing."

"Oh, we are far from finished." he told her, his eyes full of passion.

Her own eyes grew wide and she blushed. "Really? How much better could it be?"

"Let me show you."

He rose to his feet, lifting her with him and deposited her on her back on the bed.

As he did so, Rikku saw the dark patch she had left on his breeches and made a mortified choking sound.

"Oh no! I made a mess of your clothes! I'm so sorry, that's so embarrassing!"

Seymour laughed "Don't be embarrassed, it's incredibly flattering to have had such an effect on you."

Rikku tried to continue apologizing, but he crawled over her and silenced her with his lips, closing them firmly over hers. He then once again began trailing his kisses down her body, still making her toss around but she was much more relaxed than before and allowed him to continue. As he reached her low abdomen, Rikku's head popped up and stared at him.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she demanded, rising up on her elbows and trying to sit up.

"Shhhh just let me taste you." he told her, laying his hand on her stomach and pressing her back down on the bed. He hooked his arms under her thighs and gripped them firmly as he slid his tongue through the slick petals of her sex.

Rikku's back arched up off the bed, a keening moan falling from her lips.

Seymour had to tighten his grip to keep from losing her, but her reaction pleased him "You taste divine." he purred, and continued pressing his tongue into her entrance before pulling it out and swirling it around her clit.

Rikku was hyperventilating and thrashing around, her hands twisting in the sheets as she searched desperately for anything to ground herself.

He continued rolling his tongue in an undulating motion, reaching deep inside of her and stroking the tip along her walls, making her throw back her head and cry out his name. She was once again racing toward her peak and, wanting to taste every drop of her essence, he closed his mouth over her sex and sucked on her clit, running the tip of his tongue over the sensitive bud.

Finding her release again, Rikku whined as it crashed over her, her toes curling in the sheets beneath her.

Seymour let out a groan as she came in his mouth, keeping his tongue pressed to her clit until she was too sensitive and couldn't take it anymore.

She reached down to pull him up toward her so she could kiss him and wind her arms around his neck, wanting to feel as close to him as possible.

He obliged her, but his own arousal was becoming painfully insistent, and he knew he would need to find his own release soon in order to get any kind of relief. Pulling away from Rikku, he rose to his knees and unlaced his breeches, pushing them down his hips and then tossing them into a corner.

Rikku, who had been watching him with keen interest, now let her mouth fall open, her eyes wide and staring.

"Y-you have _two?"_ she whispered with both shock and a little awe.

"I do." he said, mildly amused at her reaction and pleasantly surprised that she hadn't immediately burst into tears or had some other averse response. "Strange things happen when different species intermingle. I suppose I am one of those oddities in many different ways."

Rikku sat up and crawled toward him, her face the picture of curiosity. Kneeling in front of him, she reached out and placed her hands on his thighs, sliding them upward until they reached his abdomen and the place where his two cocks grew out from a patch of neatly groomed blue hair.

They were quite a sight to behold; the first, and more superiorly positioned one was about half as thick as her wrist, and looked to be just over half the length of her forearm. The other, lower one - and here she had to hold back the rising panic in her chest - was easily twice as large. Each specimen had thin blue veins winding up its shaft that reached the head, ending in the skin that grew up over its tip. Rikku had never seen a man's sex organ in real life, and she was fascinated by the ones before her; they were beautiful.

Feeling emboldened, Rikku slipped a hand around the base of each cock, marveling at how soft the skin of each was, and how heavy they felt in her hands. She was entranced by the way they would twitch as she ran her hands up the shafts, beads of liquid glistening at each tip. Leaning forward, she nuzzled her face against them, brushing them lightly against her cheeks, before starting to place little kisses along each shaft, working her way to the tips where she licked the precum of both, savoring the salty taste. She was completely oblivious to the heated gaze that Seymour had fixed on her, as he watched her every movement, his arousal building as she pulled the tip of one of his cocks into her mouth and sucked lightly.

He let her satisfy her curiosity in exploring his body, but knew that her light touches wouldn't be enough to what he needed to be satisfied. Reigning in the mounting desire to throw her down and plunge himself into her, the very idea of feeling her wet warmth around his doubly aching arousal almost enough to crack his composure. Leaning in, he took her face in his hands and gently pulled her up, kissing her on both cheeks and then enveloping her mouth with his. Her heartbeat was quickening once more as he pushed her down on the bed, holding himself above her on his hands, taking in the sight of her, her cheeks flushed, lips red and swollen. He slid his hand down Rikku's thigh and gripped her knee, shifting it to the side and parting her legs, moving to settle himself between them.

He could feel Rikku's body tense as she anticipated his intentions.

"Try to relax." he told her "I'm not going to hurt you."

"But," she looked away, chewing on her lip "I've never-will even one of them fit? I don't think I can take both." her eyes were full of apprehension as she lifted them back them to his face.

Seymour smiled, a smile that made Rikku blush again and cover her face with her hands "Don't look at me like that, it makes me feel silly."

He took her hands in one of his, drawing them away from her face and kissing her one more time "I'm not going to put them both inside of you," he reassured her "that's not even possible-at least not yet-I want you to enjoy this as much as I will."

Rikku gave him a small, hopeful smile "Oh. Alright. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to expect…"

"Another quality I find so winning about you; so very precocious." he murmured, smoothing her hair out of her face.

Her eyes lit up and she reached out impulsively, pulling him down and kissing him awkwardly but enthusiastically.

Once he could tell that she was ready, Seymour shifted his weight back on his knees and reached under her with one hand, lifting her hips while the other gripped his less imposing member and guided it to her entrance, rubbing it through her outer lips several times before slowly easing it into her heat.

Rikku winced as the head of Seymour's cock stretched her, and clung to him as hard as she could.

Seymour pulled one of her legs up round his waist and and lowered himself on one elbow, keeping her hips supported with his other hand as he continued to slowly sheath himself inside her. Reaching her inner barrier, he paused, allowing her to catch her breath and adjust to his size, "I'm going to press through quickly, Rikku, it will hurt much less that way." Feeling her squeeze of acknowledgement, he gave a swift thrust of his hips-her wetness making the motion easy-and broke through, earning a whimpering cry from the girl beneath him. When he felt her relax, he proceeded, pushing until he was fully seated inside of her. Pulling away from her for a moment, he looked down and admired the way he could see the outline of his cock from the way it made her belly bulge out slightly with its size, and laid his hand over it before moving again and picking up a regular pace.

As he began to move at a steady rhythm, Rikku felt the initial sharp pain ease into a dull ache, and then give way to a deliciously full feeling. She could feel his other cock sliding over the valley between her ass cheeks with every thrust, and as much as she was starting to feel the fatigue overtaking her, she tightened her legs around him, instinctively compelled to pull him in deeper as the need in her belly grew stronger.

"Ah! Seymour! I want-" she was interrupted by her own gasp and buried her face in his sternum. As she panted against his skin, she reached out with her tongue and and tasted him before sucking and nuzzling her face against him.

Feeling her attentions, Seymour quickened his pace; he'd held out for long enough and his need for release was becoming increasingly urgent. Rikku's pussy was wet, hot and tight around him, and he could feel each of her inner muscles moving every time she moved the slightest bit.

"What is it you want, Rikku?" he asked, his voice bearing a slight strain.

"I want to please you." she murmured against his skin "Show me. Show me how to make you feel the pleasure you gave me. Please."

At the sound of her voice begging to please him, Seymour increased his speed, thrusting into her harder, and digging his long nails into her hip where he was still holding her against his body with an iron grip.

Rikku's little mewling cries and the way she had begun clenching her muscles hard around him were just enough to push Seymour over his peak, and he thrust into her as hard and deeply as he could as he spilled his load inside of her, letting out a rough groan.

Rikku gasped at the feeling of the hot liquid pouring into her pussy, the sensation making her legs shake.

As they both recovered, Rikku still held tight to Seymour, while he had let his weight sag on top of her, moving both his elbows to either side of her head.

Though he was almost crushing her, Rikku relished the feeling, and clung to him until he got off of her and pulled his cock from her sex, letting their fluids drip out of her.

She barely had time to register his absence when she looked up and saw that he was still completely erect, and staring down at her with hungry eyes as he stroked his hands up and down both of his cocks.

Before Rikku could open her mouth to ask if he needed more, he took hold of her hips and flipped her onto her stomach, one hand planted firmly in the center of her back, while the other leveraged her hips upward so her ass was on full display for him. She felt him straddle her legs and push them together before a large cock was pushed between them, rubbing along the outer lips of her sex.

"Your lovely little quim is just dripping for me, Rikku." he purred, and she felt him grip her hips with both hands and push his cock further between her legs until the felt the head of the second probe against her entrance.

This time he didn't wait to see if she was ready, but plunged himself into her with one fluid motion, making her grit her teeth at the sudden intrusion.

This time Rikku felt a marked difference in his movement; before he'd been careful to go slowly and make sure she was ready before taking each step, this time, he was thrusting into her with a passionate abandon that she hadn't thought him capable of, though she felt the fire in her blood ignite, and she clutched the pillow under her as he pounded into her sensitive flesh. The addition of the shaft between her legs was ideally placed to rub against her clit, and it only took a few thrusts to put her over the edge and make her a twitching, boneless mess beneath him as he continued his onslaught.

The ferocity of Seymours thrusts had quickly displaced their mingled fluids, which had begun to drip down her thighs and over his second cock where it slid between them, creating the perfect combination of tightness and lubrication, and giving him all the stimulation he needed. After only a few minutes he was cumming once more, again filling her up while his second load splattered against her stomach.

They lay there for a few moments, Rikku completely spent and barely conscious, until Seymour pulled out of her and took her with him as he rolled to the opposite side of the bed, grabbing a conveniently-placed towel and holding it between her legs, and wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

As exhausted as she was, Rikku craned her neck to look up at him.

"What happens now? You take me back to Yunie?"

He nuzzled his face in her hair "That would be rather soon, don't you think? Besides, you won't be able to walk for quite a while in your state, you'll have to stay right where you are. And I think I can think of several things to do with you before I have to give you back."

It was all she needed to hear, and she drifted off happily, unconcerned with what the future might hold.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after she had been left in his care, Seymour decided that he would take Rikku to join the other guardians.

Waking on the morning of their departure, he stared down at the girl snuggled closely in his arms. He was sorry they couldn't stay that way; he'd grown fond of her company, both during the day and at night in his hadn't expected to feel any kind of attachment; he had always found it easy to say goodbye to the other women he'd been intimate with, but Rikku was different for him somehow, and he didn't know why. Pushing such thoughts to the back of his mind, he woke her up by tracing his nails lightly along her forehead, and then the side of her cheek and jaw, making her eyes flutter open and look up at him, still groggy but adoring.

"Do we have to get up already?" she asked sleepily. "Can't we stay in bed a little while longer?"

He smiled "We spent the entire day in bed yesterday, you only got up twice."

"And whose fault is that?" she asked in a jokingly accusing voice as she nuzzled her face into his chest "Thanks to you, I could barely walk to the next room."

Seymour merely gazed down at her without answering, studying her face as if trying to memorize it; he'd miss her after today, and he actually wished he didn't have to.

She didn't seem to notice his regret, and instead wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly "It'll be hard to see you after this, won't it?" her voice was muffled against his chest "You'll be getting married soon and I'm sure you'll be busy."

So she was aware of the implications of their situation; Seymour was rather surprised to hear that she had no illusions as to how they would proceed. He was filled with the desire to have her one more time and leaned down to kiss her, almost crushing her in his embrace, but he felt her wince ever so slightly when he pressed his leg up between hers. She was still sore, and as much as he wanted her, he told himself that he didn't want it to be that way.

"Come. They will be expecting us at the temple today, and we mustn't disappoint."

It didn't take them long to get ready, Rikku had no belongings, and Seymour's entourage, accustomed to his frequent traveling, was always ready.

"We still have to go through the thunder plains, don't we?" Rikku's face showed how worried she was.

"We will have to cross a small portion of it, yes. The main road passes through the length of the plains, but the guado have their own way that bypasses the majority of it."

"Then why not let Yunie go that way?" she asked, "Why make anyone go the long way?"

"Because the way belongs to the guado and they don't wish it to become a highway through their sacred lands. Besides, the thunder plains are part of Macalania's trials; if the summoner cannot endure them, what is their worth as a summoner?"

Rikku nodded "I guess that makes sense. I'm glad I don't have to go through that again! And I'm glad I get to go with you."

Her affectionate smile took Seymour by surprise, as he was unused to such honest tenderness, and was almost at a loss as to how to respond to it. He indulged his first instinct and leaned down, taking her face in his hands and kissing her until she was red faced and breathless.

"Why…?" her expression was confused but happy.

"Do I need a reason?"

Even if she had said yes, he wouldn't have had one. But he needn't worry, she simply ducked her head and turned to watch the entourage arrive with Seymour's baggage.

Their small procession was soon ready, and they made their way to the entrance of the guado's secret path to Macalania. Just before they started their journey, Seymour handed Rikku a folded bundle of thick, heavy material that was wonderfully soft to the touch.

"Your human blood won't keep you warm enough, this will help."

She unfurled the bundle to find a long winter coat, trimmed with luxurious fur and just her size. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she slipped into it "This is for me?" she asked in an awed voice "Thank you so much."

He simply took her chin in his fingers and gave her a smile before signaling to his attendants that they were ready to leave.

The time spent in the thunder plains was surprisingly brief, but Rikku was almost sorry when they emerged from it, because Seymour had wound his arm around her waist and held her tightly the whole time, reassuring her that there was nothing to fear. She was surprised that he was so free with his affections in front of his guado attendants, but figured they just didn't question him at that point.

The rest of their journey went quickly; the shortcut past the thunder plains cut a whole day off their travel time, and they arrived not long after Yuna and the others.

Yuna was thrilled to see Rikku looking so much better, and Tidus and Lulu greeted her happily.

"We thought you were a goner," he told her excitedly "it looked like you were never going to wake up."

"That was really embarrassing," Rikku answered shamefacedly "but I was really well taken care of, so you didn't need to worry."

"Glad to hear it!" Tidus was always in a good mood, he was happy to have his friend back and it showed.

As happy as she was to see her cousin, Yuna seemed subdued. She hugged Rikku and told her how glad she was to see her doing better, but asked to be shown to a room where she could rest, telling them that she would enter the cloister the next day.

The remainder of the day past quietly, with the guardians and Seymour all settling in to their assigned quarters.

Rikku didn't see Seymour after rejoining her group; he apparently had several matters to attend to, and had withdrawn. As much as she was happy to be back with her friends, Rikku missed his presence and began to grow restless. Getting tired of laying around in the room she had been given, she decided to go for a walk around the temple and, leaving Lulu to rest, she tiptoed quietly out of the room, taking the coat Seymour had given her.

As she wandered the majestic halls of the temple, Rikku wondered what life would have been like if she had been raised to put her faith in Yevon. How different her path might be if she wasn't an Al Bhed. _"I wonder if Seymour would have still taken an interest in me. He said he likes me because we're both so different from all the other people of Spira. But if I had been raised in this faith, would I be worthy of his public attention? Would I be the summoner he planned to marry?"_ she pondered these thoughts as she walked, unaware of her surroundings until a gruff voice broke through then.

"That's a nice coat."

Startled, Rikku's eyes darted around until she found the source of the voice; master Auron was sitting in the shadow of a carved icon, looking pointedly at her.

Gathering herself, Rikku smiled cautiously "Yeah, Maester Seymour gave it to me." she answered, unsure of what he wanted. He never really spoke to her, so she was caught off guard that he was now.

"Did he? Quite generous." Auron stepped down from his seat and made as if to leave, but paused as he walked past her "You're different." and then he was gone.

Rikku wiggled her shoulders, trying to shake off the strange shiver that came over her, and headed back to her room. _"I'm going to see him tonight. I'll probably never get another chance."_

When the night time finally came, Rikku waited for Lulu to fall asleep before silently creeping out of her bed. Her stomach fluttered as she shimmied out of her clothes, goosebumps raising on her skin in the cold night air. Slipping into her new coat, she fastened it tightly all the way up and made her way into the corridor as silently as possible.

Rikku had a vague idea of where Seymour's chambers were located; she'd seen his attendants going in and out of one particular hall, and figured that she'd be able to find him once she got there. The hall in question was right off one of the main avenues in the temple, and as she neared it, she began to hear voices speaking in hushed tones. The nature of the temples icy walls made it impossible to pinpoint the source of the voices, so Rikku continued until she reached the intended hallway, and slipped into the shadows that fell across its entrance. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that there was a round widening of the hall that served as a small living area with shelves of texts and several seats. Her heartbeat quickened as she recognized the two figures standing in that space as the ones whose voices she had heard.

Seymour and Yuna were engrossed in what looked to be a serious conversation, and were oblivious of her presence. Rikku couldn't make out their words, but from her stiff posture, and the way she was spinning the rings on her fingers, Yuna seemed to be upset about something.

Rikku was just about to back out of the hallway when she caught the Maester's eye. He stared at her for several moments before glancing at Yuna and, seeing that she was too focused on what she was trying to say to him that she wasn't actually paying attention, he gave a slight nod to Rikku and directed his gaze at a door close on her left.

Understanding his meaning, she crept silently to the door, prayed the knob wouldn't make a sound, and turned it. Her heart leaped as the door swung silently inward, and she cast a quick glance at Seymour before disappearing inside.

" _I wonder what they're talking about,"_ she mused _"it seemed important, especially to Yunie."_

She then turned her attention to the room around her, admiring the symbols carved around the edges of the arched ceilings, and the quiet beauty of several murals. It had been several minutes when she started to realized how cold she was. Clutching her coat tight around her neck, she started pacing the floor, rubbing her hands together as she went, and cursing her decision to come barefoot.

After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the doorknob turn and Seymour appeared. On an impulse, Rikku ran to him and slipped her hands inside his robes, pushing her face against his stomach.

"You're so cold." she heard him say, and then felt him lift her up, an arm slipping under both of hers while the other curled under her ass and held her like a babe. He then walked her to the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went, and settled himself there, pulling Rikku into his lap.

"What did Yunie want?" she asked once her teeth had stopped chattering.

"She accepted my proposal." he answered as he unfastened her coat and pushed it open "She had several conditions and concerns, but she agreed to marry me." opening his own robes, he pulled her against him so they met, skin on skin, and wrapped his robes around them both.

Rikku only nodded in response and cuddled closer to him, enjoying his warmth and listening to his heart beating deep in his chest.

"How does that make you feel, Rikku?" his voice broke the silence around them, a silence that seemed too still.

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face "How does what make me feel?"

"The fact that your cousin and I are going to be married soon. I want to hear your thoughts."

She laid her head back on his chest "I don't know. It didn't bother me before, and it still doesn't bother me much now, but…" she searched for the right words "but I don't like the idea that I won't be able to see or touch you anymore." she wanted to look up at him and read his emotions, but she was too afraid of showing too many of her own, so she kept her face turned away.

"What makes you think we won't see each other anymore?"

Rikku finally raised her eyes to look at him, a sense of reproach lurking in their depths "Don't act like that, we both know I can't just go to Bevelle to see you, and there's no way you could go anywhere without someone knowing. Even though you and Yunie aren't marrying for love, you still have to pretend like you are. I know how this works, I'm not an ignorant child."

Seeing he had underestimated her and wounded her feelings, Seymour kissed her forehead and held her close; it was true, he hadn't expected her to understand the situation so completely, and he was guilty of baiting her into revealing that she cared for him. Her admission stirred feelings within him that he hadn't expected, and it was all he could do to quell the impulse to tell her that he would make it possible for them to see each other no matter what. But he had to be cautious, indulging such feelings was dangerous, and could quickly derail the plans he had so carefully laid out. But he didn't want to think about that right then; he had her, naked and in his arms, and that was all that was important in that moment.

Rikku seemed to feel the same way; she was quickly warming up, and had begun tracing the tattoos on his chest with her finger. "I've always wanted a tattoo," she said "maybe I should get one of these on my butt to remember you by." she said it with a giggle, but Seymour's eyes sparked with interest at her words.

"If you got one of my tattoos on that ass of yours, it would mean that it belongs to me." he told her, staring down at her with lust filled eyes.

Rikku blushed under his gaze and dropped her own "Don't look at me like that, it makes me...feel things." she said with a nervous giggle.

"Isn't feeling things the point?" he asked as he opened his robes a little and began to shift her around to face him. Leaning down he planted kisses on both of her cheeks, and then her forehead, and then just below her jaw, and finally pulled her in so their lips could meet.

She leaned eagerly into his kiss and squirmed around so she could straddle his lap, feeling his arousal between her legs as soon as she did so.

Gripping her thighs, Seymour pulled her down onto him while pushing upwards with his hips, rubbing his erections against her sex and earning a small whimper from her.

Nuzzling his face into her neck, he whispered "Rikku, I need to be inside of you again."

Her only reply was the continued rolling of her hips against him, accompanied by little sighing gasps.

Reaching down between them, he went to work freeing his cocks from the restraints of his breeches, and letting them brush up against Rikku's increasingly wet folds. Not being able to wait any longer, he took hold of the upper, less imposing of his sex organs, and guided it to her entrance. "You're not still sore, are you?" he asked breathlessly.

She shook her head "No, I told Yunie I had a headache and she cast a curing spell on me, I'm fine." she said with a slightly ashamed laugh, embarrassed of her lie.

He only smiled and shook his head "Resourceful girl. Though, I should have done that myself." he lifted her gently and set her on top of his erection, letting her ready herself for a moment before gripping her thighs and pulling her down on top of him, fully sheathing himself inside of her in the process.

They both paused for a moment, Seymour wanting to relish the feeling of Rikku's slick walls gripping him tightly while she shuddered around him, and Rikku to get used to the stretch. When he finally began to move, it was like their first time joining once again, with Rikku clutching at him while he pushed his cock deeper inside of her. She still had considerably less stamina than he, and though she did her best to roll her hips into him, it was Seymour who facilitating the lion's share of their movement, his hands still gripping her thighs tightly as he lifted her and pulled her back down in a steady rhythm.

Rikku hadn't realized how fatigued she actually was from their journey, though she did her best to fight it off; the relief she felt at being in his arms again however, had lit a fire inside her and she pressed on determinedly, clutching his shoulders tightly and pressing her face into his neck, her little panting breaths, hot on his skin.

Seeing how tired she was, Seymour shifted their positions, and laid Rikku on her back, taking hold of her knees and spreading her legs apart so he could push himself into her as deeply as possible. She was flexible, and was able to let her legs splay out flat on the bed below him, her fists twisting into the bedclothes, desperate for any kind of support.

Seymour was struck by the image of her: eyes fluttered closed, a blush on her cheeks, biting her lips while little moans still escaped them, legs spread wide for only him, her skin mapped all over with the redness his touch left behind. So moved by the sight he was, that on an impulse, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. She was so much smaller than he was, that he slipped out of her when he came down to kiss her, causing her to gasp in surprise, a gasp that he swallowed as he cradled her head in his hands. He continued his affections, kissing her cheeks and forehead, and then traveling down to her neck and collarbones. The sudden and strong desire to run his mouth all over her, was now interfering in his need to thrust his cock into her at the same time.

Pulling back for a moment, he smoothing his hand against her cheek "Rikku. Rikku, do you think you can handle more?" he asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"More?" her questioning gaze told him she didn't understand.

Sitting up, he reached down between them and took his second, larger cock in his hand and stroked it "Do you think you could take this one this time?"

Rikku leaned up on her elbows, her eyes wide "Um, I don't know." she loved the way it felt to have his cock buried deep inside of her, but she wasn't sure if she could handle one that was so much bigger. But then the thoughts of never being able to be with him again after that night started tugging at her, and she didn't want to regret not doing something she might enjoy. "I want to try." she said finally, with a small smile.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, one hand curling around the back of her neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. As he continued to shower her in his affections, he reached down with his free hand and took his larger cock in his hand. This one could reach up inside of her without him having to sit up or bend himself in half in order to embrace Rikku, and he slid its head through the wet lips of her pussy, giving her a small taste of what to expect.

Rikku tensed as she felt the thick tip of Seymour's cock press against her. As sure as she was in her agreement, she could help but remember what it felt the first time he breached her, and tried to ready herself for another significant stretch.

"I apologize if I get carried away," he said in even tones that would never suggest they were engaged in such activities "I just crave the feeling of your little quim clenching around me and I don't want to wait. But I will be as gentle as possible."

Rikku opened her eyes and gave him a sweet smile, reaching out and cupping his cheek with her hand "I want you so badly, and I love seeing the pleasure I bring you. Please just take me, I love watching you lose yourself inside me."

The pure trust in her eyes and voice struck him, and he had to struggle to contain his desire for her, wanting to do exactly what she asked of him, but knowing he could seriously hurt her. Steeling himself, he held her hip with one hand while he again took the tip of his larger cock in his other and pressed it against her entrance, pushing it in just passed the head, and paused, searching her face for any signs that it might be too much.

Rikku had balled one of her hands into a fist and brought it to her mouth, holding it there tightly while the other was still twisted in the sheets above her head, her eyes tightly closed.

Getting an idea, Seymour relaxed his grip on her hip, and slid his thumb over her low abdomen, right over where his cock would be once it filled her, and began moving it in slow, rhythmic circles, focusing his magic and channeling all the healing energy through his hand and into Rikku's body.

The effect was immediate. Rikku's eyes popped open and she stared up at him in wonder.

"What is it you're doing? It feels so warm."

"I'm just casting a small cure spell on you. If I keep it flowing while I push into you, it should minimize the pain and make it more pleasurable. Is it working?"

She nodded "It still kinda hurts, but nowhere near as bad. Kind of like a dull ache..." she paused before continuing "I can take the pain though." her tone was proud "I want to be able to take all of you without help. It makes me feel strong, and I don't want to have to have a spell cast on me to be able to do it. I want you. Every bit of you. Even with the pain."

The earnestness touched woke some part of him that he wasn't aware existed. He hadn't felt this kind of unconditional acceptance since his mother was alive, and it struck him to his very core. Unable to formulate an answer, he just nodded and removed his hand from her hip, bringing it up to smooth the hair out of her face. He then wound his arm around her waist, tipping her hips up, while the hand that was still holding his cock to her entrance resumed its task of pushing it into her.

Rikku's breath quickened, and she gritted her teeth at the sensation. But despite the growing pain, she kept her eyes open, holding Seymour's gaze, letting him know she was steadfast in her decision.

Several tense moments later, Seymour halted his progress. Even though he was only halfway inside her, the beads of sweat gathering on Rikku's forehead told him that he had pushed her enough. Her words had made his decision for him: he was taking her with him to Bevelle; there was no way he would allow her to be parted from him now, and they had all the time in the world to learn each other's bodies.

Gripping her thighs, he lifted her legs and brought them together, positioning his other cock so it lay between the junction of her thighs and pressing them together tightly around it. He then held her ankles together with one hand against his shoulder, and let himself down on the opposite elbow, almost bending Rikku in half in the process.

Fortunately, her flexibility ensured her comfort, and she reached out with a happy whimper and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can keep going. I can take it." there was a tremble in her whispered declaration, but it was almost erased by her eagerness.

"No. There will be time to train your body to accommodate mine later, this is enough for now."

"When? She let her head fall back into the pillows and fixed him with her searching gaze "When will I have the chance to be with you like this again? I don't want to live with the regret of not giving myself to you completely when I had the chance."

"Can you trust in my word when I say that I will see you again?"

She nodded without hesitation "Yes."

"Then we will see each other again. I promise, Rikku, that even if you leave my side tomorrow, I will find a way to bring you to me."

She let out a happy squeal and pulled him in hard, kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

"I'll hold you to that, you know. If you take too long, I'll find a way to get to you all on my own. Just knowing that you want me is enough."

"I do want you, Rikku." he whispered against her open mouth as he slid his hand beneath her neck and gripped it lightly "I will take every fiber of your being and make it my own."

His declaration made her tremble, the heat already building deep within, her threatening to take her over completely.

"Then take me. Please don't make me wait."

She had begun to tighten her inner muscles around him, making Seymour groan with his need. He could feel her arousal leaking out over his length, and it set his blood pulsing through it, making both his cocks twitch with urgency. Little beads of precum had already started to drip from the cock held between Rikku's thighs, and both he and she were desperate for release.

Starting slowly at first, he slid himself from her wet sheath, making her gasp at the vacancy, before pressing in again, relishing the sounds of their slick skin sliding together.

Rikku dug her fingers into his back and arched her neck, pushing her head into the mattress, her mouth fallen open in a silent moan, her own, her sex tightening around him and begging him to move.

Reading her reactions, Seymour increased his pace, still keeping his thrusts shallow so as not to hurt her. Knowing that she wanted nothing more than to belong to him had kicked his arousal into overdrive, and he could think of nothing else but filling her with his seed. Curling his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, he pulled her head to the side and closed his mouth over her pulse point, sucking her skin between his teeth and biting down, not hard enough to break the skin, but ensuring she would be left with clear marks of his affections.

"Ah! Seymour!" her cries were desperate "I've never felt so full-mm! Please cum inside me. I need to feel your cum dripping out of me again. I want to be covered in it!"

Gritting his teeth together, Seymour fought to ward off his release and slid his thumb over the seam of her lips, holding it there to silence her so he could concentrate.

Rikku responded by sticking out her tongue, swiping it along the pad of his thumb, and sucking on it while making little mewling cries.

Sliding his hand down from where he had been holding Rikku's ankles, Seymour wrapped his arm around her thighs and squeezed hard while thrusting his hips harder and faster, making the cock trapped between her legs rub right up against her clit.

Feeling her orgasm racing forward, Rikku moaned around his fingers, her words babbling and incoherent as he fucked her into the bed. Her breath came fast and ragged, until one perfectly aimed thrust knocked her over the edge and she came around his cock, her sex clenching and gushing as she gasped out his name.

Watching her come apart beneath him shattered Seymour's resolve, and he soon followed her with a groan and the clacking of his teeth gnashing together as one cock emptied itself inside of her, and the other spurted his seed over her belly, the hit liquid making her stomach clench as it his her skin.

They lay there catching their breath, neither wanting to move and risk ending the perfect moment they had created for themselves.

"How am I going to wait for you to send for me? I don't even want to leave you now."

Rikku's voice was plaintive and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"In that case," he answered as he leaned down and placed small kisses to her cheeks, lips and both eyelids, punctuating his words as he spoke "perhaps your cousin would like to take you as her lady in waiting. I know she was considering the mage to stand next to her at the wedding, but I think she could be easily convinced to change her mind."

"Wouldn't you have to tell Yunie about us then?" Rikku dared not trust the idea too much, it sounded too perfect.

"I thought about that. I will simply tell her to bring the boy and allow him to be with us as well. That way, you and I can see each other whenever we desire. Is that agreeable to you, Lady Rikku?"

Letting out a tiny squeal, she threw her arms around his neck "Yes! I'll do it. Whatever I have to do to stay with you. I'll never leave your side, I promise!"

He laughed, his face more relaxed than she had seen him before.

"That settles it then. Although," he seemed to be choosing his words carefully "Yuna will undoubtedly object to my interest in you, will think that she needs to protect you from me. Which I can't say I blame her, it would be quite easy to look at us and assume that I took advantage of you."

Rikku leaned up and kissed him "I know that us being together like this probably doesn't look good from the outside, because I'm young and you're powerful, but I'm used to being looked at with disapproval. I don't care what anyone thinks of me, and I can handle it."

"It will be my highest priority to ensure that you don't have to." he said, touching his forehead to hers "We will have to work hard to keep our arrangement a secret."

"Whatever I have to do," she repeated, her tone determined "I can do it. Tidus is in love with Yunie, I'll get him on my side and she won't be able to say no."

Seymour smiled at her, amused by her enthusiasm "I underestimated you, you're quite the skilled schemer."

Blushing, she shrugged and looked up at him shyly "If it's what I need to do to get what I want. And I want you. And anyway, you promised there would be time to teach my body to take in yours completely," she slid her hand down to her low abdomen where he was still inserted inside her as far as he could go, his cock creating a bulge where it stretched her "and we're not nearly there yet."

With a groan, he gave a few shallow thrusts of his hips, making her roll her eyes back in her head.

"Take me again," she begged breathily "please, just one more time before I go back to my room."

He obliged her, and they were soon finding their release once again, Rikku trembling with her face buried in Seymour's chest, and him with a hand wound firmly in her hair as he burst with in her.

It took them both a while to come down from their high, neither wanting to move. When Seymour finally began to withdraw from her, he did it as slowly as he could, but Rikku couldn't help writhing beneath him at the sensation.

"I wish I could have you inside me all the time." she gasped when he finished and pulled her into his arms.

He only laughed "It's late, but I need to get you cleaned up before sending you back to your room."

She trailed her fingertips through the cum that still glistened on her skin, bringing them to her mouth and sucking them clean.

"No, I'll bathe myself. I want to walk through these sacred halls with your essence all over me, dripping out of me. That's my gift to Yevon."

"My little heathen," he whispered fiercely, crushing her against him "you know I'll have to punish you for that blasphemy."

"You'll have to fuck me into submission," she purred "and then, I'll kneel at your feet and no one else's."

It took all his strength to lift her and set her on her feet next to his bed.

"You should go before I do just that." his eyes had a predatory gleam to them as he grabbed her coat and wrapped it around her."

Giving him one last look, she went to the door and slipped out.

Stealing her way along the icy halls, Rikku's heart was light and she barely felt the cold beneath her feet.

" _He wants me with him! He's really going to make sure we're together. I never thought things would turn out like this."_

She was fully engrossed in her thoughts and completely oblivious to her surroundings, so when she rounded a corner she was almost knocked to the floor when she collided with a dark figure.

The figure let out a grunt of surprise in time with her shocked yelp, and she felt two strong hands grip her by her shoulders and hold her out to get a look at her.

"You're out late." the older monk's gruff voice was low "And barefoot? Where are you headed in such a state at this hour?"

Rikku tensed in his grasp, unsure of how to respond.

The lighting was poor, but she could still see him narrow his eyes suspiciously "Care to explain where you're headed at this hour?" his voice was gruff and it made Rikku shrink away from him.

"I couldn't sleep so I was taking a walk. I'm just going back to my room."

He stared at her silently for a few seconds "You have a scent all over you that isn't yours. What were you doing with him?"

Rikku's face reddened and she twisted out of Auron's grasp "That's _my_ business. so why don't you worry about Yunie and leave me alone?"

He caught her arm as she tried to push past him "Anything that might have the smallest effect on Yuna's safety _is_ my business." he told her, his voice serious.

Rikku stared back at him, her voice equally serious when she spoke: "If you don't let go of me right this second, I'll scream my head off and tell Yunie you were rough with me. I don't think you want that."

He paused for a moment before releasing her "I will have my eye on you, Rikku. You don't want me for an enemy."

She didn't even look back when he finally stepped aside and let her slipped by and down the hallway.


End file.
